


Pink Lady

by ana_tomato



Category: MiSO (korean singer)
Genre: F/F, LMAO, Plotless Sex, Smut, i was just thristy, just smutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_tomato/pseuds/ana_tomato





	Pink Lady

You’ve always wondered, how on earth that there is a girl with a bright pink hair doing here on the hospital, turns out that she is actually a nurse here, but she kept on wondering why she has pink hair. Since your best friend was caught on an accident you keep him company by visiting him every night so he wont get lonely and after a while going back home. It was a routine that you got used to after 3 days of going in and out with foods on hands. 

But every time you happen to go there is that pink haired girl ready to smile at you. She was beautiful, slim, tall with long legs if you may say. Her skirt is too short, as if it invites everyone to get a peek, but never does it happen. She would tease everyone, smirking truimpanthly at their failed attempts. Sure her legs looks so inviting that you would want to run a hand or two on those. 

“Hi, may i help you?” Miso, the pink haired girl said as you read the name tag on her uniform, closing your eyes, inhaling deeply as you avoid eye contact whilst saying nothing and moving forward once again. “If you need help, just ring the bell” she said with her sultry voice.

“Damn” you thought as you used the elevator to go up, there you saw her again with that smirk on her lips, knowing fully what effect she has on you, and you don't even blame yourself for it.

 

It was dead boring there, your friend got fever and refused you for leaving, you can't say no to him, he’s your best friend and that made it like hell. But good thing you bought yourself a new book and started to read just to kill time, and it did, just like magic because it was already 2 hours since you started reading while he sleeps. After some more minutes, 30 at max you fell asleep dropping the book with it, a few more and you were completely in dream land.

 

What was the dream, it was hot and wet, like a sauna if you may.. Steamy? 

There you found yourself panting, and sweating as if you were running, being a light sleeper you shot your eyes open to see pink locks of hair under you and there you saw her eating you out, she met your gaze and returned it back to you while licking at your clit fast. Inserting a finger on you not breaking eye contact.

“Don't make too much noise, or your friend will see me eating you out” she said fast yet in a hushed voice as soon as her mouth wasn’t busy eating your slit. 

“Not li-like i can do anything” you respond in between breaths, you felt her fingers do a scissoring motion as you feel yourself nearing. “Oh.. oh go-godd do it faster!” you screamed, with wide eyes you look at the peacefully sleeping figure.

“Impatient, i see” she once again pressed her lips over your slit, darting her tongue inside while working you with her fingers. Eager to have more pressure you grabbed her head pushing her near you, feeling her smile with that. She suddenly bit you hard gasping too loudly, covering your mouth with your hands. A few more stroke of her fingers inside you, you came as quiet as you can pull it through. Panting you glared at her, while she wipes you come that drips on her chin.

“Sweet, just like what i expected you to be” she chimed bending over you faces inches away from each other “since you’ll be here for the night, might as well leave you with this” with that you felt yourself being filled up with the pink vibrator that she just showed you seconds ago. “Be a good girl and i might give you something wonderful” she stood up straight walking outside as she threw you your panties.


End file.
